Contact PD/PI: Cullen, Mark R. 0. Overall: Abstract The mission of Spectrum, Stanford's CTSA-supported research Hub, is to transform clinical and translational research and education at Stanford and across the Hub network to make it more effective at discovering and implementing data-driven strategies to serve the health needs of individuals and the population and to disseminate that knowledge to trainees and the public. Spectrum's programs are designed to extend from the earliest stages of the translational pipeline to the ?final mile? of implementation science at the patient and population levels. During the next five years, Spectrum will leverage the gains and achievements made over the past decade, our institutional strengths and resources, and advancements in the focus of the national network of CTSA Hubs to nurture an innovative and collaborative workforce that can transfer health discoveries from the University to patients and the community. Spectrum's purpose is to support essential resources and educational opportunities to ensure the current and ongoing success of this mission. To that end, our first overarching aim is to educate the next generation of investigators who make up the clinical and translational research (CTR) ?workforce? with the skills to carry out innovative clinical, translational, and implementation research to meet the opportunities and challenges of health- care delivery and wellness maintenance in the 21st Century. Our second overarching aim is to maximize community engagement and team science to ensure that the products of our research benefit all segments of the population including special populations, people with rare diseases, minorities and women, vulnerable populations such as children and the elderly, and the medically underserved. Our third overarching aim is to create an institutional home that provides investigative teams with ready access to the methods, processes, services, and assessment tools necessary to efficiently translate those discoveries that will substantially alter health outcomes in order to directly improve the health and well-being of individuals and the population. Finally, our fourth overarching aim is to develop informatics-based CTR methods, processes, services, and assessment tools necessary to efficiently translate discoveries into improved health outcomes while reducing costs, promoting compliance, and ensuring data availability. Such enhancements will broadly facilitate our CTR mission. With Spectrum's strong track record of accomplishments, supportive institutional environment, well- developed infrastructure and leadership, and our ever-expanding network of collaborators, including health-care systems, other Hubs, and community partners, we are well-positioned to execute on our vision for the next five years. Page 173 Project Summary/Abstract Contact PD/PI: Cullen, Mark R. 0. Overall: Narrative The mission of Spectrum, Stanford University's CTSA-supported Hub, is to transform clinical and translational research and education (CTRE) to ultimately serve the present and future health needs of individuals and the population. Spectrum will support essential resources and educational opportunities in four broad areas, i.e., innovative translational discoveries, team science approaches, innovative training methods for the CTR workforce, and good stewardship of all resources, to ensure the current and ongoing success of this mission. To achieve its mission, Spectrum will work closely with its local, regional, and national partners, including and especially with the other Hubs in the CTSA Consortium, while using a series of well validated metrics to continuously assess and improve performance. Page 174